The Break Up Song
by EunieBerry
Summary: "Not every song can mend a broken heart." She said. Lucy, leaving the country with a broken heart is back two years later and together with the infamous band called the Dauntless. What if meeting their rival for the top spot, Heavens means meeting up with her EX-BOYFRIEND! guess who that guy is! :) NaLu, JeRza and more! READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for language


_**The Break Up Song**_

_**Summary:**_ "Not every song can mend a broken heart." She said. Lucy, leaving the country with a broken heart is back two years later and together with the infamous band called the Dauntless. What if meeting their rival for the top spot, Heavens means meeting up with her ex? _  
_

* * *

I'm just a nobody compare to him.

He's a pop star, with million of fans, in a famous record label, filthy rich, stars in movies, tons of commercials, pictures in every magazine and he, who makes a living through his

I'm just your ordinary 15 year old, student that strums her old guitar and sings in the shower and the only thing that connects me with him and his dreamy world is...because we're dating.

Unbelievable right? Well that's just how it is.

I love him, He loves me...Or so I think.

Well not until a three week ago, when I saw him screwing off with a fellow celebrity and it seems like I'm just not your typical girl who'll cling in a pop star of a boyfriend after seeing him screw off with one of those high class celebrity bitches.

I'm just not **_that_ **masochistic enough.

So me and my pop star of a boyfriend is over, he's supposed to be my past now but I'm still not over him, will I ever be over him? I snort with the thought. Lying down the bed, staring at the whiteness of my ceiling, ignoring his non-stop phone calls for his stupid excuse or apologetic speech that he prepared on whatever thing that happened between him.

What went wrong? I thought. Is it me? He didn't love me anymore is that why I saw him screwing with another girl. If so then why didn't he just broke up with me? That way I can still keep him as a beautiful memory and I wouldn't be having such stupid thoughts and what ifs.

Memories, feelings, time.

Being heartbroken and I still keep thinking of him. **Could it be-!**

I'm a Masochist!?

"Ahaha" Gee...what's going with me? My head is getting all jumbled up because of that guy. "Aaah~ First talking to myself and now learning that I'm actually a Masochist? Ahaha this is the worst"

I said to no one "I'm still in love with the jerk"

'Lucy...how stupid can you get' Is what my brain tells me but my heart its screaming that I still love him.

It will soon be a month and I'm still stuck here with my bed, 'thinking things over' while listening through my shuffled playlist. Ever since then I haven't shed a tear, not even once, weird enough all I'm feeling is...emptiness. For three weeks, lots of What if's came into me, what if I never saw him with another girl? Would we spend the week together? What if I never broke up with him? What if we can still mend things back to normal? Can we still go back to how things are?

"How Foolish" My inner-mind said, as if whispering it to me.

Suddenly the next song that played, out of my 1000 song that has been shuffled, is **P!nk's Just Give Me A Reason.**

Seriously _what the hell?_ Is this a coincidence?

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I you're willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

Gritting my teeth, memories of my three years with him suddenly came like a flash and those tears that I thought were gone started forming and falling down my cheeks.

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

"Our Love" Did we even have one? Since when did _Our Love_ turn into_ My Love_?

**Just give me a reason **

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

Can we_ still_ learn to love each other again? Aren't we broken for a long time now? Can his reason even mend things back?

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

**(Oh, we had everything)**

I also _thought_ that we were fine, that we had everything but...

We...

There's no more 'WE'

Its just him and me now.

Suddenly saying that aloud made my stomach churn, breathing even hurts and accepting the one fact made it all unbearable for me.

As I cried my eyes out.

My tears, every single drop is meant for him.

How much more pathetic can I be?

This is really the worst! Grabbing my ipod, I shut it down.

As I let those words sink in, the more tears fall down. Muffling down my sobs with my pillow, I just cried and cried.

This could be the second time that I cried like this, since my mother died.

I just hope that with this, I could finally put a stop on my feelings for him and with this I hope, I could finally step out of my room and face the city streets with his face plastered on posters and billboards and if I'm gonna cry because of him then I guess, it wouldn't be so bad to shed out all of those tears so that this would be _the first and the last time that I'll be crying for him. _

Hours passed before those tears had finally stop from falling, my eyes were so tired to the point that I have fallen asleep for 12 hours. Waking up, feeling slightly refreshed and somewhat annoyed by that fact that I have to wake up with puffy, red eyes because of him. Oh well this is the last time that I'll cry over him and now, even if I receive some news about him accidentally falling down the stage and dying in the process, I will definitely not cry for him.

Not even one drop.

Grabbing my phone, while sitting up in the process...I checked my mail. Tons of miscalls, message and even voice mail came from him. Which doesn't really matter now. Ah! Come to think of it, I forgot to block his number and delete him from my contacts. I guess I better do it now, unless I want him to 'over-capacitate' the memory of my phone. When suddenly my phone started ringing.

I decided to look at the caller ID, if its his bandmates or something then I'll drop the whole deleting thing and just a buy new phone or something but then when I look at the caller ID its not them, instead the call is from my cousin! Loke!

Loke, my cousin, who turns out to be a member of the international boy band, the Tri-Stars is calling me? I wonder what's up? He's in a world tour right now or so I heard and when he's in the middle of a job he doesn't really make calls or stuff like that, cause according to him, he want to prioritize and concentrate on his work and be professional about it. So what is he doing calling me now? Hmm...

After a long thought and a few more rings from him, I decided to pick up his call. Even though his annoyance level is way beyond help now, if he's calling while on their world tour then this must be pretty important.

"Oh! Finally! You pick up your cell!" He said with that cheery voice of his "Does that mean you're finally over brooding things with him?"

Aaaaaaaand I hang up.

Then my phone started ringing again, sighing I answered.

"I'm sorry! Really! I won't say anything again! So please don't hang up on me like that" He said,

"Fine. Fine. So what's up?" I asked

"Oh nothing, just wondering how's my favorite girl with a broken heart or something"

"I'm hanging up" I said, irked by him.

"Wa..wait! No...no! I...I have something important to say!" He said, his voice sounding frantic and all.

"10 seconds." I grumble

"Okay, listen up! I know you don't have any plans of entering the entertainment world especially since _you just broke up with **Na**_...Ooopps I mean...since you weren't really interested in it" He said "But..."

"But...?" I said while raising a brow at him.

"I want you to come here and join the audition" He said " An audition that can change the whole thing in this industry and with your...voice it might just be possible...So I want you to audi-"

"Okay. I'll get a ticket now, pick me up there and I'll take part on the audition" I said with one breath.

"WHAT? DID I HEARD YOU RIGHT? YOU?" He said, loud enough to break my eardrums.

"Yeah, yeah..You heard me!" I said, annoyed "I'll be there in a flash, so pick me up by then"

"Flash? how about the ticket? packing?"

"Packing? Just one bag, with my laptop, my girl pouch, ipod, phone and money and I'm all good" I said, while smirking even though I know there's no way he'll see me doing it. "Plus who do you think I am?"

"You're Lucy Heartfilia" He said and I bet a hundred bucks that he's grinning like an idiot now.

"Well then I'll be heading straight there...BUT" I said, still smirking.

"But? But what? Come on...Lucy what's with the intimidating BUT?" Loke said, making me laugh.

"But on one condition"

"Condition? Yeah sure anything for you babe" He said.

"I want you to buy me a few clothes and..."

"Aaaaand?"

"A new phone"

"Deal"

And that's how it all started, meeting them...and being there...

who knew that I'll be choosing this kind of life just to have a new phone?

**I'll be auditioning from something I was never prepared to take for? **

* * *

** CHAPTER ONE! HURRAY!**

_SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD OR BAD?_

**CONTINUE OR NOT?**

_do you want to share some ideas? or songs that you suggest on using?_

(_or do you have a better name for Lucy's band/group?_ _Dauntless just came into_

_me because I just finished reading DIVERGENT, thus the reason of my late updates for_

_Cherry Pop, Sweet Revenge, Dating a Gangster (manual), Possession, Captured by Him, Dangerous Love _

_and more) _

**UGH**...**I KNOW**...i know I shouldn't be doing this new story...but I can't help it! _

**_ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING!_**  
_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**SHARE SOME LOVE BY SENDING A REVIEW! C:' **_


End file.
